Arcoíris Acromático
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Serie de 10 OneShots, sobre 10 Crack Shippings. Azul: Bello color que te envuelve y te convierte en mujer.
1. Rojo

_**Disclamer:**_ Fairy Tal no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Lo único de mi propiedad es la tabla de las viñetas que leerán.

_**Advertencias:**_ Crack Paring. OOC (Un autor o autora nunca debe decir nunca, ya que no sabe cuando caerá en el).

**A**_r_c_o_í_r_i_s _**A**_c_r_o_m_á_t_i_c_o_

**R**ojo

Miró detenidamente el nudo, enlazado con firmeza,presteza y a su vez con delicadeza. Pero así como el viento arrastra las hojas en otoño, él no necesitaría más de un simple movimiento de sus dedos para deshacer lo que unía al vestido con ese cuerpo tan pequeño, frágil y puro.

Un cuerpo que había permanecido suspendido, por decirlo de alguna manera, en el tiempo, sin cambios graves o notorios.

El viento soplaba, meciendo las cortinas de la enfermería del coliseo. De hecho todo el mundo estaba ya en cama, reposando para la competencia del día siguiente. Él también debería estar en el lecho, descansando, soñando con sus ambiciones cumplidas, con el sabor de la venganza tan cerca de sus labios.

Pero no, no se encontraba en su cuarto. Sino en la enfermería del Coliseo, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada estudiando las facciones relajadas, la cara inmersa en el sueño reparador, los cabellos azules que en la penumbra adquirían un matiz similar al negro más profundo, que contrastaba con la blancura de la piel blanca. Era casi como un cuadro perfecto, a excepción de los rasguños y heridas leves marcadas en la piel suave.

Tras el encuentro en la plaza con Salamander, estaba seguro que tanto él como Sting, no habían errado al percatarse del aroma de un tercer Dragon Slayer que flotaba en el aire, proviniendo tanto del mago de fuego como de su compañera rubia. Ambos debieron haber estado reunidos con el tercer Dragon Slayer del gremio de Fairy Tail hace tan solo unos instantes como para captar el aroma con tanta rapidez.

Era una esencia fresca, con el aroma que solían desprender las Sky Lily al florecer en lo alto de los valles, delicada como un perfume que tranquilizaba sus sentidos. Un aroma agradable sin duda.

Pero, cuando la tarde había casí caído, y él se hubo separado de Sting para dar un paseo junto a Frog, noto a un grupo de personas corriendo en dirección al coliseo. Eran Natsu, la chica rubia, el Exceed-que según tenía entendido se llamaba Happy-con sus alas extendidas, cargando tras sus espaldas a una de color blanco. Sus ojos carmesí se entornaron al reparar en que Salamander cargaba con un cuerpo pequeño.

Su cuerpo se relajo ante el aroma que inundaba sus fosas nasales, llenaba sus pulmones y le hacía sentir que el aire era más puro de lo normal.

Ah, era ella. La doncella del Cielo, hija de Granadine la Dragon Celestial. Una de las primeras Dragon Slayers de la primera generación.

Esa chica era Wendy Marvell.

El recuerdo del perfume le acosó durante la cena, y mientras se duchaba antes de dormir. Del mismo modo lo hicieron las preguntas: ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Habían emboscado a Fairy Tail antes de la competencia? ¿Ella participaba acaso? ¿Quién la atacó?

Frog dormía cómodamente a un lado de la cama, murmurando cosas sobre peces de lujo y sushi gratis. Vio la luna y pensó en el pasado, y frunció los labios, mordiéndoselos hasta que el inferior comenzó a sangrarle, llevándose un dedo enguantado a los labios, se limpio el hilo de sangre, inspiró un poco de aire. Necesitaba, debía relajarse, pero simplemente no podía.

No le era posible.

Fue entonces que pensó en el aroma, y en el efecto anestesiante que este tenía sobre su ser. Miró a Frog dormir, si él salía el maestro lo sabría, pero, se dijo, no era como si al maestro de Saberthood le importase la condición de sus magos, solo le importaba la victoria, la supremacía. Que escapase entre las sombras no era nuevo ni lo seria nunca, así que tomo la iniciativa. Abriendo la ventana con cuidado, salió de su cuarto, aterrizando en el suelo sin detenerse ni un minuto, se perdió por las calles iluminadas tenuemente por las farolas de cristal con velas en su interior.

Así había llegado, y del mismo modo ahí estaba, hincado en una rodilla cerca de la cama, y del cuerpo semi tapado, acerco su rostro al de la jovencita, hundiendo su nariz entre los cabellos largos y lacios, similares a la seda más fina, inspirando, absorbiendo y memorizando.

Deseaba que la memoria de la esencia que desprendía la Sky Maiden quedase grabada en fuego en sus sentidos.

Los recuerdos se habían desvanecido, el dolor y tal vez la rabia, habían mermado considerablemente, ahora estaba en paz. Apartándose y acobijando nuevamente con la manta el cuerpo que debería ser similar al de Minerva en ese tiempo, pero no era así, no había dado muestras de que el frio aire nocturno le perturbase.

Seguidamente, acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, apartando la idea de besarle la coronilla, como a una niña pequeña. Eran rivales y tales acciones serian aún más contradictorias. No obstante seguía agradecido por la ayuda (no consentida e inconscientemente) prestada. Quería hacer algo.

Fue entonces que noto la mesa donde reposaban una jarra y bandeja metálicas con agua fría y un paño sumergido en esta.

Cuando el sol golpeo los cristales de la ventana, Porlyusica refunfuño con hastió, como odiaba cuando la estrella madre fastidiaba desde temprano. Aun así, aparto las cortinas, todo paciente debía recibir los rayos del sol sino quería parecer, más tarde tras salir de allí, un muerto viviente.

Miró a Wendy, la niña se encontraba estable y eso era bueno. Muy seguramente despertaría en unas horas, sin tiempo que perder prosiguió a sumergir el paño con agua fresca, estrujarlo y colocarlo en la frente de la chica.

Eso sí, no había olvidado tampoco el curioso detalle de que en un vaso de agua cualquiera, reposaba una rosa roja.

Tal vez alguno de sus amigos había ido a dejar un regalo.

* * *

**_N/A:_** Antes de decirme cualquier cosa, permitanme recordarles que yo amo las CRACK Shippings. Y en segundo lugar, yo soy dueña de mis escritos así que...su repulsión hacia las shippings que yo escoja me importa tres pimientos. Claro que las observaciones constructivas son bien recibidas, obvio. El titulo general de la colección, como pueden ver, es Arco Íris Acromático. Incluyendo dentro de los colores del Arco Iris, al negro, blanco y gris.

Ahora bien. Este fic es el primero de una serie de ONE-SHOTS. Centrados en diversas crack shippings, por ello, pido paciencia.

A quien le gusto la lectura, le doy gracias por ello, ya que se tomo la molestia de leer esto.

**PD:** Y sí, soy consicente de que la primera parte del fic los hace malpensar. XDDDDD ¡Pero es que no puedo evitar hacerlo! XDDDD.


	2. Azul

_**Disclamer:**_ Fairy Tal no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Lo único de mi propiedad es la tabla de las viñetas que leerán.

_**Advertencias:**_ Crack Paring. OOC. Errores ortográficos.

**A**_r_c_o_í_r_i_s_**A**_c_r_o_m_á_t_i_c_o_

_**A**__zul_

Fijo su vista, por cuarta vez, en el cristal del espejo que yacía sostenido en la pared por un clavo lo bastante resistente para soportar el peso del marco de madera con flores talladas en este, que recubría los bordes del cristal.

¿Habría algo mal en ella?

No es que fuese vanidosa. Desde que había sido acogida por Zentropia se le había inculcado de incontables valores, entre ellos, el no caer en la vanidad, ese pecado que forjaba ilusiones demasiado potentes pero frágiles, y que, con una sola fractura, todo el ser integro se venía abajo y sufría por la opinión ajena.

No obstante algo había estado fastidiándola los últimos días desde que el asunto con el Reloj de la Infinidad hubo concluido.

Ese algo tenía nombre y apellido.

— ¡Espera por favor, hermana Clarisa!—

Suspiró, entrecerrando la mirada, camino tres pasos hasta situarse en el arco sin ventana que le daba una amplia vista del exterior.

Una hermana, novicia mejor dicho, recién trasladada desde otra iglesia había llegado el día de ayer con esperanza de ayudar en la reconstrucción del templo principal y a restaurar la fe de algunos creyentes que ahora se mostraban reacios a las doctrinas religiosas en vista de los últimos y desafortunados acontecimientos.

Otro detalle, que nadie se molesto en admitir, porque era muy visible, era en la belleza de la hermana.

La cual estaba siendo, ahora-y ayer-perseguida en una maratón por uno de los caballeros elite de Legión.

Quien a su vez, era el causante de sus dudas recurrentes.

Dan Straigth.

¿Es que no se cansaba nunca? Era más que obvio que la hermana Clarisa estaba aterrorizada por su acoso, Dan era un hombre enérgico (exagerado de hecho), con la bendición de, a la primera; no entender que las mujeres siempre le daban calabazas desde el inicio.

Y lo que más le enervaba era su constante coqueteo. Claro con toda mujer, menos con ella.

La primera vez que se habían conocido, mucho antes del lío de la búsqueda de las piezas del reloj, ella había sido aún una pequeña muchacha que, justo ahora, estaba pasando por pequeños cambios como cualquier moza en la juventud, pero él solo le había palmeado la cabeza, sonreído, y llamado por su nombre.

—Que adorable niña eres Coco—había dicho por aquel entonces.

Eso no fue desagradable, sino amable, casí cortes. El problema residía en que, _solo a ella_, no la cortejaba. Había tratado con Mary en un inicio, pero esta inmediatamente le había dejado muy en claro (usando su magia, obligándolo a bailar en ropa interior frente a todas las mujeres del pueblo) que ni muerta tendría algo con él.

Tras el incidente, había propuesto matrimonio a muchas otras: jóvenes del pueblo, extranjeras, monjas, viudas en la flor de la juventud, chicas como ella, de su edad.

Ahí precisamente estaba la horma de su zapato.

No es como si ella sintiera una insaciable necesidad de atención, pero comenzó a dudar de si enserio tenía algo de encanto femenino. Le encantaba correr y por ello usaba pantaloncillos debajo del vestido, ya que Byro-sama le había advertido de que, incluso un cuerpo en pleno desarrollo atraía miradas indiscretas, y con su manera de pelear ella tentaría a demasiados hombres poniendo su integridad en peligro.

¿Sería ese el caso?, le gustaban algo los vestidos, pero no se creía capaz de usar ropa tan reveladora como la de la joven rubia de nombre Lucy, de la que se había hecho amiga, ni la que Sugarboy extrañamente traía de noche, a escondidas, siendo únicamente visible la tela de cuero.

Volvió a verse al espejo, tocándose las mejillas con las yemas de los dedos. Bajando la mirada desde el busto hasta sus pies pequeños que calzaban sus sandalias. Elevó nuevamente la vista, examinando su cara y sus ojos marrones, su pelo castaño siempre trenzado ¿tal vez era la trenza?, siempre ataba su cabello para que no estorbara en los combates, pero como consecuencia esto mermara en algo su hermosura.

Suspiro nuevamente, definitivamente estaba cayendo en la vanidad, o al menos así se sentía.

—Hey, a que se debe esa cara larga—

Coco se giró con un respingo, notando la silueta de Mary Hughes inclinada contra el umbral de la puerta, con un brazo ligeramente extendido, y un puño tocando solícitamente la madera de esta.

— ¿Se puede?—preguntó la mujer de cejas delgadas.

— ¡Si, claro!—respondió Coco, sentándose rápidamente en la silla colocada enfrente de su pequeño escritorio a un lado del cuarto. Sintió su cara arder ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo Mary estaría observándole? ¿La había visto mirarse en el espejo, verse a sí misma, a su cuerpo?— ¿Q-Qué se te ofrece Mary?—interrogó la castaña, tomando una hoja de papel cualquiera de uno de sus cuadernos y comenzando a escribir con una pluma bañada en tinta cualquier cosa que le distrajese de haber sido atrapada infraganti ¿de qué? no lo sabía, pero se sentía así.

Mary ingresó al cuarto, sentándose en la pequeña cama, observando con su cabeza ladeada a la tembleque de Coco escribir incoherencias (se percibía que no estaba concentrada en lo más mínimo).

— ¿Qué tanto te veías?—no tenía porque ser amable, no es como si fuera algo tan grave.

Coco se tensó, hundiéndose más en el asiento, encorvando más su espalda. Estaba avergonzada, mucho, pero, se dijo, ahora que Mary, una mujer, estaba allí con ella tal vez podría consultar rápidamente su duda, después de todo las mujeres eran honestas entre ellas, al menos cuando se traba de asuntos de belleza.

— ¿Soy atractiva?—

Mary Hughes le miró como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza, fue entonces que se temió lo peor.

— ¿Lo soy…?—su voz había tenido un leve tono de desesperación.

Mary rápidamente negó.

—No, no. Es solo que, me sorprendí, tú por lo regular no te preocupas mucho por…ya sabes—aclaró la peli morada, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Entonces…—hizo una pausa la chica— ¿Soy…bonita?—dudó de si continuar, tenia los labios apretados.

Mary le miró por largo tiempo, escrutándole con la mirada, tratando de comprender los motivos por los cuales Coco le había preguntado sobre eso, ciertamente era la única mujer en el grupo de Legión, pero ¿y las hermanas, monjas y demás? ¿No podrían ellas ayudar a Coco con algo de este tipo?

Y para empezar ¿Quién le había metido en la cabeza que no era linda?

Porque Coco jamás dudaba se sí a menos que otros lo hicieran, que le descalificaran algunas virtudes.

— ¡Hermana Clarisa!—resonó el grito lleno de euforia de Dan por los pasillos.

Fue un breve instante, pero Mary parpadeó al notar la aflicción en las facciones de la jovencita al oír la voz del escandaloso caballero.

—"_No me digas que…"—_tragó, existía la posibilidad, pero, debía ser improbable. No obstante, nada dañaba el preguntar— ¿Es por el tarado de Straigth?

Coco se enderezó de la silla y le miro con las mejillas algo ruborizadas, tiñendo la piel de rosa. Los labios de Coco permanecían sellados, algo temblorosos.

Mary sintió que un trueno podría caer ahora mismo en la iglesia y no le importaría para nada su propia vida. De hecho morir era tal vez la única forma de librarse de ese mundo lleno de locos ¿Coco enamorada-tal vez ligeramente (muy ligeramente) atraída- por el imbécil lancero?

¡El mundo debía estar de cabeza!

— ¿Te dijo que eras fea?—tanteo Mary, cruzando los brazos. Dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la colcha de la cama.

—No, es solo que…no me ha cortejado. —explicó Coco.

Mary le observó largo rato, pasándose con exasperación una mano enguantada por los cabellos.

— ¿Eso te preocupa?—quiso saber Hughes, mirando el techo blanco.

—Bueno…a ti te propuso matrimonio. —le recordó la castaña.

—Si lo recuerdo. —los labios de Mary se torcieron— Pero… ¿Y?

—Ha coqueteado con todas las mujeres del pueblo, excepto conmigo. —resumió la otra.

—Bueno es cierto, pero tú tienes cierta edad. —argumentó Mary, creyendo que tal vez esa fuera la única cosa que refrenara al imbécil que era Dan de coquetearle a una pequeña como Coco.

—Ayer pidió la mano de la hija del verdulero, y tiene mi misma edad.

—"_Además de cabeza hueca es un asaltacunas"—_gruñó internamente Mary, con un tic en la ceja derecha.

— ¿No tengo suficiente...?—se calló, rebuscando en su memoria uno de los tantos términos raros que Sugarboy solía utilizar para referirse a la belleza de la gente— ¿Sex apple?

—No, ese no es el problema—respondio rápidamente Hughes, irguiéndose nuevamente, quedándose sentada al borde la cama—De cualquier forma ¿por qué preocuparse? Straigth es demasiado tonto y lento como para comprender cuando le dicen "No".

—Eso es verdad—concordó Coco, con una gotita resbalándole por la sien.

— ¿Lo ves?, no hay motivo para que te martirices por no ser objeto de sus coqueteos. Es más, todas las mujeres del pueblo y las monjas te tienen envidia precisamente por eso.

Y no era mentira, en más de una oportunidad cuando Mary debía hacer diligencias para Legión o ir a comprar provisiones al pueblo, podía oír como las chicas suspiraban, resignadas a aguantar el inmenso pero asfixiante amor del caballero de hojalata. Agregando segundos después cuanto quisieran estar en el lugar de la joven Coco, quien nunca debía preocuparse por las atenciones indeseadas de Dan.

Sin embargo, cuando Mary creyó que el tema había muerto, un suspiro emergió de la boca de la joven corredora. Coco parecía ahora menos preocupado, pero la tristeza continuaba evidentemente en sus ojos.

— ¿Tan importante es para ti que ese tarado se fije en ti?—interrogo con seriedad, pero regulando su tono de voz a uno suave.

Extrañamente, sentía que en esta situación no debía burlarse.

Los ojos de Coco se cruzaron con los de Mary, durando poco su contacto. Ella bajo la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, tomando su trenza en su mano derecha, estrujándola y moviéndola un poco.

—No sé si es importante pero…que él no diga nada me hace sentir—hizo una pausa, mirando fugazmente a Mary de nuevo, desviando sus ojos hacia la ventana de su cuarto, delante de su escritorio—¿Excluida?…¿Poco atractiva?—un nuevo silencio se instalo, pero pereció a los tres segundos—Si lo pienso bien. Quiero que Dan-san se dé cuenta de que ya no soy una niña…quiero que él me reconozca como mujer.

Mary sentía que ahora si podía morirse.

¡El Apocalipsis había llegado!

Bueno, tal vez solo exageraba, pero no cabía duda alguna de que la pequeña Coco comenzó a desarrollar atracción o algo similar al cariño-¿era siquiera eso posible?-hacia el latoso, molesto, estúpido, tarado, enamoradizo, incorregible e infantil de Dan Straigth.

En circunstancias normales, tal vez en el pasado-antes de su encuentro con los miembros de Fairy Tail, antes de todo ese rollo de buscar las piezas del Reloj, antes de ser utilizada como una marioneta…se hubiera reído, burlado, y fastidiado a Coco por algo como eso. Pero ahora no podía, decidió desde el día en que termino la batalla el que trataría de cambiar.

Y además…además…

A ella le había ocurrido lo mismo.

¡No con Dan! ¡Dios la libre! Pero si con un hombre, con él que ni siquiera cruzo más de dos palabras y al que dudaba volvería a ver. Pero, había prometido a Lucy ir a visitarlos así que….tal vez.

—"_¡Céntrate Hughes!"—_se reprendió mentalmente, negando con la cabeza. No era momento de atender sus asuntos personales (ya había tenido suficiente semanas atrás), primero debía resolver lo de Coco.

Y fue cuando una realización golpeo en su mente.

Coco era una niña, eso era cierto. Era muy joven, eso también. Y probablemente no fuera el ser más mortalmente incitador al pecado que caminase sobre esta tierra.

Pero ella iba a encargarse de ello.

E iba a necesitar refuerzos.

* * *

El día no podía haber sido más infructífero, reflexiono Dan Straigth, sentándose en una roca que convenientemente estaba situada bajo el cobijo de las ramas de un árbol, cuyas hojas le proporcionaban algo de sombre y alivio ante el mortal calor que el sol decidió enviar a la tierra ese día.

Su mañana había comenzado magníficamente, no solo por que al bajar se encontró con la hermana Clarisa, sino que también, desayuno con la misma. Aunque por supuesto se había preocupado un poco ante el esfuerzo que la hermana realizaba para sonreir cuando aparentemente no se sentía bien. Y como evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con su persona, ya fuera compartir un vaso de agua, unas zanahorias del plato.

—"_Seguro estaba enferma o le dolía el estomago"—_dedujo, al verla abandonar la mesa. Fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron un poco más que de costumbre, juntando todas las piezas (imaginarias, por que era obvio que nada de eso sería siquiera posible) de su extraño comportamiento—"¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! ¡La pobre estaba nerviosa por mi cercanía! ¡Su corazón debe latir tal vez más rápido que el mío cuando la veo! ¡Oh Dios todopoderoso! ¡Por que me has de poner obstáculos tales como ser demasiado encantador al punto en que encandilo a las mujeres y las hago sentir no merecedoras de mi afecto!—exclamó sin hacer ninguna pausa. Entonces con renovadas energías, levanto un puño al cielo raso y grito— ¡ESPERA HERMANA CLARISA! ¡Tu yo estamos destinados a estar juntos!—dando comienzo así a la persecución amorosa de la tarde.

Por otra parte, el resto de los comensales, hermanas, monjes y sacerdotes, solo juntaron sus manos y rezando porque Dios le diera paciencia y fuerza a las piernas de la hermana Clarisa.

No obstante, en algún momento de su búsqueda, perdió todo rastro de la hermana, tanto así que opto por preguntar a las otras superioras por su paradero. Las ancianas se mostraron algo reacias, pero finalmente, habían optado por darle a entender, sin confirmar siquiera sus palabras, que al parecer ella fue a ayudar a la iglesia del pueblo vecino por varios días.

Todo aquello termino por desanimarle. Zentropia tenía una iglesia en el pueblo vecino al suyo, pero ir hasta ese pueblo era un trayecto de al menos dos días y una noche. Él no podía salir del pueblo ni de la base de Legión por sus tareas y responsabilidades para con Legión y la gente afectada por lo que él y el resto creyo un acto de infinita nobleza y heroísmo.

—Supongo que tendré que esperar su vuelta—suspiro él, resignado al insoportable dolor de estar tan lejos de su nuevo amor.

Y sin embargo, al escuchar el sonido de una chatitas con su bajo tacón impactando contra la tierra, él se volvió, y se quedo sin aliento.

Ante sus ojos, caminando despacio, con un largo y ondulante cabello castaño al aire, estaba la criatura más hermosa que se hubo cruzado en su camino. La ropa era sencilla y adecuada para la temporada. Un vestido de tirantes de tela color azul, ceñido en la cintura por un lazo blanco, envolviendo las caderas, demostrando las curvas insinuantes. La longitud del vestido era del tipo que cubría las rodillas y dejaba expuesta sola una pequeña porción de las delgadas, pero tonificadas piernas. La piel era blanca y tan brillante como el agua cristalina de los ríos al ser golpeada por la luz del astro rey del día. Sus pestañas eran largas y finas, su nariz tan pequeña pero adorable y su boca fina, del color de las cerezas maduras.

Era ella.

Él estaba seguro de eso.

Algo en su corazón se lo decía, tenía que ser ella. La mujer por la que tanto tiempo había esperado. La dueña de su corazón desde antes de nacer, su alma gemela. La mujer que formaría con él una familia y seria tal vez, la más envidiada en el linaje de mujeres de los Straigth, incluso más que su propia madre.

Su cuerpo-sus manos mejor dicho-fueron más rápidas que él mismo. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya apretaba las manos de la joven con las suyas, entrelazando los dedos de las palmas. Produciendo un sonrojo en esas mejillas tan suaves a la vista.

— ¡S-S-Se que no nos conocemos de nada! ¡P-P-Pero esto debe ser el destino!—afirmo él con el corazón latiéndole a mil y la cara caliente.

La chica entorno sus ojos con sorpresa y algo de vergüenza, desviando la vista.

— ¡Se que suena raro pero…! ¡Bella doncella, eres más hermosa que las flores de primavera! ¡Que digo! ¡Que las rosas blancas y rojas que florecieren en tiempos dorados de estas tierras! ¡Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos y conviértete en mi compañera!—rogó Dan, hincándose en una rodilla y tomando solo una de las manos de la chica.

— ¿Qué **diablos** esta pasando aquí? —cuestiono una voz grave.

Dan sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, girándose rápidamente, encontrándose con la cara agria de Byro, Líder de Legión y superior suyo.

Y al parecer, por su tono de voz, este no estaba para nada feliz.

— ¡L-L-Lo siento señor!—se disculpo de inmediato el lancero, poniéndose de pie y dando la cara ante el hombre— ¡Pero finalmente la he encontrado! ¡Esta chica de aquí!—señalo a la mencionada, que, curiosamente ahora parecía estar hecha de piedra, ya que no movía ni un centímetro de su cuerpo— ¡Sera la que se convierta en mi esposa!—aseguro con una sonrisa radiante el caballero.

Sin esperar, por ningún segundo, que luego recibirá un puñetazo en medio de la cara y, tras esto, Byro le tiraría de una oreja, como a un niño desobediente.

—Te dije que había un límite para tus "caprichos sentimentales"—Dan tragó saliva al ver el aura oscura que emanaba del cuerpo de Byro—He recibido quejas constantes, pero las pase por alto dado los servicios que has brindado a Legión, pero esto ya es el colmo—el tono de voz se agravo aún más si era posible—Cortejar a las hermanas de la iglesia, a las mujeres y jovencitas del pueblo es algo…pero cortejar a Coco…eso ya es pasarse.

Dan pestaño, haciendo caso omiso al dolor en su oreja, aún tirada por Byro. Tratando de procesar la información recibida. Fijó su vista en la chica de vestido azul, quien le sonreía y saludaba.

Esa sonrisa…

Era ella. Era Coco.

— ¡E-E-E-Espere un momento no sabía que era ella!—trato de excusarse.

—No me cuentes cuentos chicos, eso no cambiara las cosas—sentencio Byro, desapareciendo con Dan por un camino de tierra, que a la larga les conduciría a una de las entradas a la iglesia principal.

Una vez ambos se hubieron perdido vista. Detrás del tronco de un árbol (el mismo que daba sombra a la roca en al que Dan se había sentado minutos antes) aparecieron Sugarboy, junto con Mary.

—Al parecer fue todo como lo planeamos—Mary se sentía satisfecha. Oh, como fastidiaría a Straigth una vez terminara el castigo que iba a recibir de Byro.

— ¡Obviously! ¡Si Coco es todo un dulce!—agregó Sugarboy, acomodando una hebra de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja de la mencionada—Sabia que con una manita de gato se vería como para enloquecer.

—Gracias a los dos—agradeció la chica, contenta.

—No tienes que darlas. Ese tipo es demasiado denso en ciertas cosas—atajó el Elvis rubio.

—Mejor aún, vamos de compras al pueblo. Podemos ir a la sastrería para que te hagan más vestidos—propuso la mujer de cabello violeta.

—N-N-No es necesario. Con este que me prestaste estoy bien—

—_Regale_. Ese vestido me lo dieron hace años y jamás lo use. Además, el azul queda mejor en ti Coco.

—G-G-Gracias, Mary.

—Ya que el tema son _vestido_ y el _color azul_. ¡Vamos a ver vestidos de novia!

— ¿Qué?—dijeron ambas chicas al unisonó.

—Yes, como Dan ya te propuso matrimonio, lo mejor sería empezar a ver el tema de la decoración y tu vestido de bodas—argumentó rápidamente Sugarboy, tomando de la muñeca a la más joven y arrastrándola con él.

— ¡E-E-E-Espera!—tartamudeo roja de vergüenza la chica.

Mary suspiro, era obvio que Sugarboy se entusiasmaría más de la cuenta con ayudar a Coco. Pero, si lo pensaba mejor no tenía nada que hacer hasta la cena y era un bonito día. Por ende, con una sonrisa resignada, camino tras el rubio y la castaña, quien no dejaba de tartamudear cosas intangibles, al estar presa de la vergüenza.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¡LO TERMINE!

Si soy sincera, este One-Shot lo había empezado hace cosa de…tres días después de subir el primer cap el año pasado. Pero por cuestiones tales como el bloqueo no me lo permitieron terminarlo hasta hoy.

Esta pareja es una de mis favoritas, tanto así que ellos son mi Nobleshipping. Incluso la Saga de Zentropia es canoníca en el manga también, dado que Yukino, como sabrán, lo menciona en una conversación con Lucy. Por lo que, Dan y Coco si existen dentro del universo canónico manga-anime.

Pero volviendo al tema. Amo a estos dos, desde que los vi juntos como compañeros de misión, sencillamente me morí de la risa al ver como Coco se enojaba con Dan por coquetear en las peleas, pero a su vez ella no formaba parte activa de ninguna. Y cuando ella se sacrifico para salvar a los de Fairy Tail y Dan pidió la liberación de Coco a cambio de completar la recolección de las llaves. Sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar.

Tanto Dan como Coco se me hacen simpáticos, de hecho, tengo planeado escribir más de ellos en el futuro.

Y para sacarlos de dudas, si ya terminaron de leer este cap. Sip, Mary da a entender que anda con mariposas en la panza por alguien (así que ya tienen adelanto de uno de los próximos one-shot)


End file.
